Do Re Mi Love
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Aku tahu, ini cheesy. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini kisah kita, cerita cinta kita. Kalau memang takdir yang tertulis seperti ini, maka terjadilah. Siapa pula yang bisa menentang takdir? Kau, aku, siapapun tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya./SuLay/GS/EXO FF


Kau tahu kupu-kupu? Hewan indah pemakan madu yang dulunya seekor ulat.

Ia bertansformasi menjadi hewan yang cantik.

Kau pernah mendengar seseorang memeliha kupu-kupu? Aku belum.

Kupu-kupu datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya. Sesuka hembusan angin mengarahkannya.

Kau takkan tahu kapan ia datang. Tidak pula seperti ikan yang bisa kau pancing dengan beribu bunga yang kau tanam.

Kupu-kupu hewan yang bebas, indah, rapuh, dan tak tersentuh.

Seperti dirimu.

Kau tak tersentuh.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

Proudly present

.

.

.

**Do Re Mi Love**

® 2014

.

.

.

Aku melangkah melewati ruang ballet. Hari sudah terlampau sore ketika aku melintas—hampir malam malah. Aku masih melihatmu di sana. Berdiri dengan ujung kaki yang terlapisi sepatu ballet sebagai tumpuan. Kau mulai bergerak dengan pelan mengikuti alunan musik yang mengalun lembut. Kuhentikan langkahku, mengintip dari sela pintu. Kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku bersyukur akan hal itu, aku jadi bisa memperhatikanmu lebih lama dari biasanya.

Sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu. Menjadi penjaga tak terlihat. Menjadi penggemar tersembunyi. Kau mungkin tak mengenalku, namun aku mengenalmu.

Tiba-tiba kau menghentikan gerakkanmu. Aku bingung karena musik belum selesai mengalun. Tiba-tiba saja kau menoleh ke arah pintu. Akupun kaget. Segera saja kuambil langkah seribu menjauh dari sana, menuju tangga untuk segera pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku memegang dada kiriku di mana jantungku terletak. Selalu begini, detaknya menjadi lebih cepat saat kau menatapku. Mungkin aku bisa mati muda karena terlalu sering mendapat reaksi tiba-tiba darimu.

Orang bilang aku jenius. Ya, aku memang beberapa kali menyabet medali emas dari beberapa olimpiade fisika. Namun semua rumus dan hukum yang kupelajari tidak ada yang berkerja ketika aku berhadapan denganmu. Otaku seakan buntu, mati, dan beku. Kau membuatku terlihat bodoh.

Hei, sihir apa yang kau gunakan?

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu aku mengunjungi ruang PKK yang sedang ramai oleh siswi-siswi. Mereka sedang membuat _pastry_ untuk dijual di _bazaar_ hari ini. Aroma manis tepungnya menguar ke tiap sudut ruangan. Aku mendekat pada salah seorang perempuan di pojok sana yang sedang sibuk dengan _fortune cookies_ yang baru matang. Namanya Do Kyungsoo, adik kelasku.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_, apa ada yang sudah dikemas?" tanyaku padanya.

Aku ketua OSIS, aku bertanggung jawab atas festival yang sedang berlangsung hari ini. Ada banyak _stand_ yang dibuka, OSIS memiliki satu _stand_ di festival tahunan ini. Kami menjual berbagai kudapan manis seperti kue, _cookies_, dan permen. Kyungsoo, salah satu anggota OSIS, bertanggungjawab atas produksi _fortune cookies_. Dia memang pintar dalam memasak.

"Yang di sana, _Oppa_," jawabnya sambil menunjuk senampan _fortune cookies_ yang sudah di kemas secara cantik dalam plastik bening dan pita merah muda. Kulihat Kyungsoo sedang sibuk membungkus _fortune cookies_ lain dibantu oleh Baekhyun dan Taemin. Akupun meninggalkan mereka tanpa banyak bicara.

Kakiku baru beberapa langkah memasuki arena _bazaar_ dan langsung diserbu oleh beberapa gadis yang percaya dengan isi _fortune cookies_ ini. Padahal isinya pun ditulis _random_ oleh anggota OSIS. Terserahlah, yang penting mereka menikmatinya.

"Berapa harganya?" tanya Luhan _Noona_, salah satu kakak kelasku yang ikut mengerubuniku semenjak aku membawa senampan _fortune cookies_ ke tengah _bazaar_. Kulihat _dia_ ada di samping Luhan _Noona_.

"Tiga ribu won," jawabku. Kemudian Luhan _Noona_ sibuk memilih-milih kue yang ada di nampan. Aku melihat_nya_ hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak Luhan _Noona_. Senyumnya yang lembut ditambah _single dimple_ di pipi kanan membuatnya tambah manis di mataku. "Tidak membeli?" tawarku memberanikan diri dengan degup jantung yang sudah tak karuan.

"Beli saja, Lay!" rayu Luhan _Noona_ kemudian mengambil kue pilihannya dan membayar sejumlah enam ribu won padaku. "Sekalian yang punya Lay. Lay, Junmyeon, aku pergi dulu! Sehunnie memanggilku," kata Luhan lalu pergi menuju kekasihnya yang baru datang sepulang sekolah. Omong-omong, kekasih Luhan _Noona_ adalah anak SMP.

Dengan cepat dan acak, dia mengambil satu bungkusan. Aku mulai penasaran dengan tulisan di dalamnya ketika ia mulai membukanya. Ia membelah _fortune cookie_ tersebut, mengeluarkan kertas di dalamnya, kemudian tersenyum geli. Sungguh, aku ingin tahu isinya.

"Siapa yang menulisnya?" tanyanya. Ya Tuhan… suaranya membuat kakiku seperti meleleh.

"Memang apa isinya?" Aku balik bertanya karena bukan aku yang memegang bagian _fortune cookies_, aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal isinya.

Ia tidak menjawab, hanya menunjukkan kertas itu ke hadapanku. Sesaat setelah membacanya, wajahku memerah dan panas. Pantas dia tersenyum seperti itu. Siapapun yang menulis isinya, kudoakan menjadi katak kalau Lay menertawakanku setelah ini.

.

.

_Jodohmu ada di depanmu_

.

.

Aku benci mengakui ini, namun aku akan jujur. Aku tidak bisa menari. Aku bukan JongIn atau Minseok _Noona_ yang pandai menari. Bukan juga Yixing yang selalu mewakili sekolah kami dalam perlombaan menari. Dalam hal menari nilaiku nol besar. Aku kaku.

"_Seosaengnim_, kenapa panitia juga harus ikut dansa?" tanyaku hendak memprotes kebijakan sekolah.

Aku menjadi salah satu panitia yang menangani _prom night_ anak kelas tiga. Sudah pasti aku harus hadir dalam acara sakral murid kelas tiga tersebut. Kupikir mekanismenya akan seperti tahun lalu, namun ternyata tahun ini guru-guru menyuruh bukan hanya anak kelas tiga, namun juga panitia harus berdansa di sana. Aku tidak mengerti apa tujuannya.

"Supaya acaranya meriah," jawab _Seosaengnim_ ringan. Tidak tahukah dia seberapa payahnya aku menari? Kenapa ia harus membebaniku dengan hal semacam ini padahal _prom night_ tahun ini hampir tidak bisa terlaksana karena kurangnya sponsor dan dukungan orang tua murid?

_Seosaengnim_ menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Pikiranku sudah kalut. Aku melihat undangan bernuansa warna-warni meriah di tanganku, tepatnya pada _note_ kecil yang diletakkan di bawah _dress code_. Wajib membawa pasangan. Siapa yang akan kubawa ke _prom night_ nanti?

Tao? Aku belum mau mati di tangan Kris _Hyung_. Sudah pasti ia akan membawa pandanya tercinta.

Baekhyun? Tidak. Dia terlalu berisik. Lagipula aku malas kalau jadinya seperti tahun kemarin ketika ia diajak oleh salah satu kakak kelas. Dia memiliki dunianya sendiri dan menjadi heboh ketika bertemu dengan Luhan _Noona_. Terlebih tahun ini Luhan _Noona_ sudah pasti ikut, dia kan anak kelas tiga.

Kyungsoo? Mungkin bisa. Kyungsoo pasti mau, hanya saja pacarnya yang menyebalkan itu bisa merengek-rengek melarang Kyungsoo ikut.

Siapa yang harus kuajak? Belum selesai masalah dansa, aku harus berhadapan lagi dengan satu masalah baru.

"_Hyung_," panggil Chanyeol padaku. Sepertinya _namja_ tinggi ini baru selesai menguji coba perangkat komputer dan _DJ_-nya pada _sound system_. Dialah yang nanti akan menjadi _DJ_-nya. Jangan remehkan kemampuannya, karena menjadi DJ sudah menjadi pekerjaan sampingannya. "Kau sudah lihat undangannya? Kau akan mengajak siapa?" tanyanya.

Aku menjawab lewat gedikan bahu. Kami melangkah menuju ruang OSIS. Seharian ini kami sama sekali tidak ikut pelajaran karena sibuk mengurusi pernak-pernik _prom night_. Lihat saja tanganku sudah dipenuhi cat karena tadi sempat dikerjai Chanyeol ketika aku mengecat salau satu properti. Untung saja cat tersebut tidak mengenai kaosku.

"Ajak Yixing _Noona_ saja," kata Chanyeol sepihak. Aku melotot kaget. "Itu orangnya. Yixing _Noona_!" panggilnya pada sosok gadis berkuncir kuda yang tadi hendak masuk kelas.

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kami. "Ada apa, Chanyeol-_ah_?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol masih menyulingkan cengiran andalannya. "Kau bisa bantu Junmyeon _Hyung_? Dia tidak punya pasangan untuk _prom night_ nanti."

Aku menyikut pinggang Chanyeol. Apa-apaan dia?

Yixing melirikku. "Junmyeon _Oppa_ bukannya masih kelas dua?" tanyanya. "Sepertinya Junmyeon _Oppa_ yang tidak mau," katanya kemudian. Mungkin dia menyadari aku menyikut pinggang Chanyeol. Oh Tuhan… aku benar-benar menyesal saat ini.

"Junmyeon _Hyung_ pasti mau denganmu. Aku kasihan dengannya," kata Chanyeol seenak jidat. Ia membuatku terlihat seperti seorang pecundang.

"Um… Akan kupikirkan nanti," jawabnya. "Aku ke kelas dulu, ya," katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Lalu ia melambai dan kemudian masuk ke kelasnya.

Tadi itu… persetujuan atau penolakan?

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat Zhang YiXing, kau berhasil membuatku tidak tidur selama beberapa hari belakangan. Padahal acaranya tinggal lusa. Aku masih bertanya-tanya akan jawaban Yixing yang terdengar ambigu. Karena dari itu hari ini aku mempersiapkan diriku untuk bertanya padanya secara langsung.

Aku menatap cermin toilet, memastikan penampilanku sudah rapi. Aku mencepak rambutku, sesuai peraturan sekolah. Menyimpukan dasiku di kerah. Dan memakai jas serta sepatu yang disemir mengkilat. Serasa ingin memasuki kelulusan saja. Padahal baru tahun depan aku lulus.

Aku melangkah ke luar. Menurut info yang kudapat dari Baekhyun, Lay sedang berada di ruang ballet. Akupun langsung ke sana, namun tidak bisa menemukannya di manapun. Aku bertanya pada guru di sana, katanya Yixing sudah kembali ke kelas.

Aku merasa dikerjai Baekhyun. Harusnya aku tidak percaya dengan gadis itu. Dia memang sering mengerjaiku, sama halnya dengan pacarnya Si _Happy Virus_, Park ChanYeol.

Kuhentikan langkahku lima meter sebelum Yixing ketika melihatnya sedang berbicara dengan salah satu senior kami, Kim JongHyun. Aku diam kala mendengar percakapan dua orang itu. Jonghyun _Sunbae_ sedang mengajak Yixing ikut _prom night_.

Sungguh aku menyesal. Harusnya kuikuti saja ide gila Chanyeol waktu itu dan tidak menyikutnya sehingga Yixing tidak salah paham. Sekarang sudah terlambat. Yixing pasti menerima tawaran itu mengingat ia belum menjawab ajakanku.

Aku berbalik dan menghela napas frustasi. Aku tidak berminat untuk mendengar jawaban Yixing selanjutnya. Namun kemudian aku merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundakku. Aku berhenti dan menoleh. Yixing sedang tersenyum manis di depanku. Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, _kan_?

"Tawaran yang tempo hari masih berlaku, _kan_?" tanyanya.

Aku kaget dan tergagap. "Y-yang tadi? Bukannya dia—Jonghyun _Sunbae_–" Aku kesulitan merangkai kata-kata dengan benar. Keberadaannya membuat kumpulan kosakata di otakku lenyap.

Yixing tersenyum semakin manis. Hei, aku memang suka dengan senyummu. Tapi kalau kau terus-terusan tersenyum seperti ini di depanku, aku bisa benar-benar dilarikan ke rumah sakit dengan diaknosa aritmia, kau tahu?

"Kau mengajakku lebih dulu, mana bisa aku menerima ajakan Jonghyun _Sunbae_ juga?" tanyanya.

"Kau menerima ajakkanku?" tanyaku tak percaya. Mungkin aku terlihat seperti _fanboy_ yang bertemu idolanya. Masa bodolah. Kau juga pasti akan begini kalau mengalaminya sendiri.

Dia tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Senyum di wajahku melebar. Oh Kim JunMyeon… terlihat sekali kau mencintainya.

"Kujemput jam empat di rumahmu," kataku lalu kami berpisah. Dia ke kelasnya, dan aku ke kelasku. Aku benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Bahkan aku sampai tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat pelajaran PKK—pelajaran yang tidak terlalu kukuasai—berlangsung.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membawa mobil sedan hitam pinjaman dari ayahku untuk menjemput Yixing. Aku belum punya mobil. Mungkin setelah lulus mobil ini baru berubah menjadi milikku. Ayahku mengijinkan saja aku mengemudi karena aku memang sudah bisa—tinggal menunggu sampai cukup umur untuk mendapat suarat ijin mengemudi. Ibuku yang paling rewel. Dia sempat melarangku, namun kemudian mengijinkan setelah aku memohon-mohon padanya. Tentu saja ibuku mengijinkan dengan sederet petuah mengiringiku sebelum berangkat.

Aku berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mungil sederhana yang berdiri tanah yang kelewat luas. Aku mengira-ngira harganya berhubung letak rumah ini ada di tengah kota. Aku duduk di kap mobil, menunggunya keluar setelah memberitahu Yixing bahwa aku sudah sampai melalui pesan singkat.

Kemudian pintu gerbang terbuka, dan sebuah mobil _sport_ yang sudah kukenali keluar dari sana. Hanya ada satu orang yang membawa mobil _sport_ ke sekolah. Itu milik Kris _Hyung_, _kan_?

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kris _Hyung_ sambil menurunkan kaca jendelanya. "Menunggu Yixing?"

Aku menangguk. Sebenarnya aku masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa Kris _Hyung_ juga ada di rumah ini. Kulihat ia sudah rapi dengan balutan jas berwarna silver. Sebuket bunga daisy putih ada di kursi samping. Setahuku artinya adalah cantik dan polos. Untuk Tao, _eoh_? Tao memang polos di samping auranya yang kuat.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Yixing yang baru muncul. Dia datang dalam balutan gaun sepaha berwarna biru gelap dengan aksen litter silver membentuk motif bunga di bawahnya. Sepatu _high heels_ hitam menghiasi kakinya.

"Belum lama," jawabku. "Kenapa Kris _Hyung_ ada di sini?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk mobil _Ferrari_ Kris _Hyung_ yang sudah melaju kencang membelah kesunyian.

"Aku tinggal di rumah Kris _Gege_. Dia sepupuku," jelas Yixing. Aku menangguk lalu mempersilahkan dia masuk di kursi samping kemudi.

Tidak ada percakapan berarti di sepanjang perjalanan. Suasana mobil benar-benar menjadi dingin dan kaku kalau saja aku tidak memutar beberapa lagu. Yixing bersenandung pelan mengikuti lirik. Aku berusaha membagi perhatianku untuk mendengarkan suaranya yang terlampau pelan dan pada jalanan di depanku. Kebiasaanku, _multitasking_.

Kami turun setelah sampai di sekolah lalu berjalan menuju gedung serba guna yang ada di belakang sekolah. Sekolah masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mobil milik panitia lain yang sudah datang.

Aku meninggalkan Yixing bersama beberapa siswi yang bukan bagian dari panitia tapi sudah hadir. Aku mendekati panggung, membantu mengecek _microfon_ satu persatu, dan mencoba _lighting_. Rencananya kami akan membuat _hall_ ini menjadi lantai dansa pada jam sembilan, lalu pengumuman Raja dan Ratu _Prom Night_, kemudian tempat ini akan menjadi tempat _clubbing_ pada jam sepuluh hingga jam dua belas.

"Bisa juga _Hyung_ membawanya ke mari," ledek Chanyeol. Dia tidak memakai jas sepertiku. Chanyeol hanya memakai kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sesiku dan _bow tie_ warna hitam.

Aku tersenyum. "_Thanks_," kataku.

"_No problem_," jawabnya. "JongDae-_ah_! Tolong nyalakan lagi lampu bulatnya," kata Chanyeol. Setelah lampu menyala, ia mencoba memutar musik yang sudah ia campur-campur. Aku tidak tahu Chanyeol bisa sejenius ini dalam hal musik. Setelah mencoba musik _club_ buatannya, ia memutar musik _slow_.

Aku melihat pada arlojiku. Sudah jam lima, dua jam lagi menjelang acara dimulai. Aku berkeliling untuk mengecek makanan dan minuman yang tersedia. Sesekali aku melirik pada Yixing yang sedang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun di dekat meja tamu.

Yixing benar-benar cantik dalam gaun biru yang membalutnya. Wajahnya dibiarkan terlihat natural, sedangkan rambutnya yang alami berwarna sedikit kecoklatan diikat kesamping ditambah dengan jepitan berbentuk bunga anggrek. Kenapa bisa ada perempuan secantik dia?

Setelah selesai mengecek makanan, aku mendekat ke meja tamu depan di mana banyak panitia berkumpul. "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"MinAh tidak bisa datang. Dia bilang sejak kemarin dia demam," kata Ren. "Padahal dia yang bertugas menyambut tamu. Makanya kami meminta Yixing untuk menggantikannya. Baekhyun tidak mau. Lagipula Baekhyun pasti akan banyak mengobrol. Bisa-bisa meja ini ditinggal begitu saja."

Aku mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, _kan_?" tanyaku pada Yixing.

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya.

Kemudian Ren mulai menjelaskan apa saja yang harus Yixing lakukan. Dari jauh aku melihat beberapa guru sudah mulai berdatangan. Kemudian Zelo yang bertugas menjadi dokumentasi menyuruh semua panitia berkumpul untuk di foto. Aku berjongkok di depan Yixing, bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol. "KIMCHI!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin malam, semua anak kelas tiga hadir pada _prom night_ ini. Tentu saja mereka hadir, _prom night_ hanya sekali seumur hidup. Ruangan kami buat menjadi sedikit redup dan remang supaya nuansa _night club_, sebagaimana tema _prom night_ kami, lebih terasa. Kami lebih banyak menggunakan lampu-lampu kecil daripada lampu neon besar.

Aku membawakan Yixing segelas cola setelah ia menyelesaikan pekerjaan dadakannya sebagai penerima tamu. "Terima kasih," katanya. Kami menikmati pemandangn di depan kami. Anak kelas tiga menggila saat _games-games_ dimulai. Sisi aib kelas tiga yang tidak terlihat oleh adik kelas.

Baekhyun menjadi _MC_ di depan sana bersama L. Chanyeol dengan laptop dan _sound system_-nya. Zelo, Sunggyu, dan Hoya berkeliling dengan kamera-kamera mahal mereka, mengabadikan tiap momen dalam bentuk potret. Sedangkan Yongguk dan Daehyun berkeliling dengan handycam mem-film-kan mereka.

Guru-guru tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika melihat murid-murid mereka menjadi seperti anak-anak berandalan. Kepala sekolah kami, Kim Young Min, hanya memberikan kata sambutan _super_ singkat sebelum memulai acara, padahal biasanya pidatonya pasti lebih dari lima belas menit. Kali ini lima menit pun tidak sampai.

Tak terasa, musik pelan mulai mengalun. Sudah jam sembilan, _eoh_? Kulihat lantai dansa sudah dipenuhi oleh pasangan-pasangan yang sedang berdansa. Bahkan kulihat beberapa guru seperti Yunho _Seosaengnim_ dan Jaejoong _Seosangnim_ ikut berdansa, begitu pula KangTa dan BoA _Seosangnim_.

Aku melirik Yixing. "Kau tidak apa-apa pulang malam? Aku panitia, jadi pulang paling terakhir."

Yixing memandangku lalu menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggumu."

Setelah ia mengatakan itu, aku merasa melayang. Padahal bisa saja Yixing pulang lebih dulu dengan Kris dan Tao. Aku yakin Kris takkan mengikuti _prom night_ sampai akhir. Orang tua Tao sangat protektif pada putri sematawayang mereka. Dan Kris takkan mau dicoret dari Daftar-Calon-Menantu orang tua Tao hanya untuk mementingkan egonya.

"Mau ikut berdansa?" tawarku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Tak kusangka Yixing menyambut uluran tanganku. _Kau_ _cari mati, Junmyeon. Kau kan tidak bisa dansa_. Ya sudahlah, aku nekat saja. Aku dan Yixing memasuki lantai dansa. Yixing mengalungkan lengannya di leherku, sedangkan aku memeluk pinggangnya. Ya ampun, pinggangnya kecil sekali.

Aku menunduk. Bukan untuk modus, aku bukan lelaki semacam itu. Aku takut kalau sampai menginjak kakinya.

"Kalau kau memperhatikan kaki kita terus, kau bisa menabrak yang lain," bisik Yixing membuatku menatapnya. "Ikuti saja kata hatimu."

Aku mencoba percaya dengan kata-katanya. Aku bergerak mengikuti hatiku mengarahkan, sejauh ini aku tidak menginjak kakinya dan aku harap takkan melakukannya. Aku mulai memutar otak, mencari bahan obrolan untuk mengisi kekosongan kami. Aku baru ingat, dari tadi kami jarang bicara, berbeda dengan pasangan lain.

"Setelah SMA, kau akan ke mana?" tanyaku karena hanya itu yang ada di benakku.

Dia diam sejenak. Aku masih menunggunya menjawab. "Tidak tahu. Yang pasti bukan di Korea."

Dahiku berkerut. "Memangnya kau mau ke mana?"

"Setelah Kris _Ge_ lulus, kami semua akan pindah ke New York," kata Yixing. "Besok malam kami berangkat."

Jantungku serasa tertohok. Aku tidak mengerti harus menjawab atau berekspresi seperti apa. Aku ingin menahannya untuk tidak pergi, namun siapa aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Kekasihnya bukan. Status teman pun masih dipertanyakan. Aku hanya pengagum rahasia, pengecut dan tidak berani bicara terus terang.

Waktunya tak lama lagi. Pengumuman kelulusan adalah esok hari jam sepuluh pagi. Waktunya tinggal kurang lebih dua belas jam setelah ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menahannya untuk tetap tinggal di Korea?

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak percakapan tadi, kami semakin diam. Aku baru mengantarnya pulang setelah angka satu tertera di jam digital radio mobilku. Kuhentikan mobilku ketika kami sudah sampai di depan rumah yang ditempati Yixing. Aku menoleh ke samping. Sedikit banyak aku merasa bersalah membuatnya pulang sangat larut hari ini. Tadi aku menyelimutinya yang tertidur dengan jas yang kukenakan.

Kuperhatikan paras ayunya yang terlelap. Aku tak tega membangunkannya, namun kalau dia kugendong, sudah pasti aku dianggap telah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya. Kuelus pipi putihnya. Halus sekali. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman. Kemudian matanya terbuka menampilkan iris kecoklatan.

"Sudah sampai?" tanyanya masih setengah sadar. Aku mengangguk. Aku ikut turun ketika ia turun. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau menjelaskan pada keluargamu kenapa kau bisa pulang sepagi ini," kataku mantap.

Ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa. Pulanglah. Orang tuamu juga pasti khawatir anaknya belum pulang." Aku terasa seperti tersengat listrik ketika jemari lentik Yixing mengelus pipiku. "Kau pasti sudah mengantuk. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Hati-hati di jalan."

Kupegang tangannya yang sedang mengelus pipiku, menempelkannya semakin lama di sana. Kupejamkan mataku, merasakan sensasinya. Aku tahu, mungkin aku terlihat bodoh dan frontal. Tapi biarlah ini berjalan lambat. Aku masih ingin merasakannya.

Kukumpulkan seluruh keberanianku untuk menatapnya yang kini sedang tersenyum padaku. "Yixing-_ah_, _saranghae_. Kumohon jangan pergi," bisikku lirih.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa, namun mata Yixing menjadi berkaca-kaca. Ia menarik tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Aku panik. Kurengkuh ia masuk dalam dekapanku lalu isak tangis mulai terdengar. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku telah berbuat salah padanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya?" tanya Yixing sambil memukul dadaku. Aku masih diam. "Aku mencintaimu sejak kelas satu, bodoh!"

Sejak kelas satu? Berarti selama ini perasaanku terbalas? Kalau boleh, akan kutukar semua sertifikat dan medali yang ada di rumahku agar aku menjadi sedikit lebih peka pada sekitarku. Aku terlalu fokus pada pelajaran sampai-sampai tidak tahu kalau Yixing mencintaiku selama ini.

Aku merengkuhnya semakin erat. "Bisakah kau membatalkan keberangkatanmu besok?" pintaku.

Ia melepaskan diri dariku sambil menyeka air mata. "Tidak bisa. Aku tetap barus pergi besok," katanya. "Maaf, Junmyeon…"

Kemudian Lay memberikan sebuah kejutan lagi padaku dengan mengecup pipi kananku singkat. Sebelum aku sempat berkata-kata, dia langsung berlari masuk rumah tanpa bisa kucegah. Aku mengacak rambutku frusrasi lalu memukup atap mobil sebagai pelampiasan.

Hari itu aku tidak pulang ke rumah. Aku tidak tidur karena syok pada perkataan Yixing. Aku baru sampai di rumah jam enam pagi dan mendapat omelan dari kedua orang tuaku yang mencariku semalaman. Mereka bertanya kenapa aku tidak menjawab panggilan mereka. Aku memang sengaja tidak mengangkatnya meski aku tahu ponselku berdering. Aku tidak menjawab dan terus melangkah ke kamar.

Aku sudah seperti mayat hidup ketika melihat cermin. Bawah mataku gelap. Aku butuh tidur. Aku masih harus ke sekolah jam delapan pagi ini untuk mengurusi pengumuman kelulusan anak kelas tiga.

Aku hanya tidur sekitar satu jam. Sungguh, itu sangat berarti bagiku. Setelah bangun, aku langsung mandi dan memakai seragam sekolah. Tanpa sarapan dan pamitan, aku pergi menuju sekolah dengan sepeda seperti biasa. Kalau aku bilang-bilang ingin ke sekolah, sudah pasti ibu melarangku dan menyuruhku tetap di rumah.

Aku memarkirkan sepedaku di parkiran, lalu membantu panitia lain menyusun kursi-kursi di lapangan. Aku menggotong podium pidato bersama Zelo dari gudang. Keadaan lapangan pagi itu benar-benar sibuk. Kami sengaja baru menyusunnya hari ini karena takut turun hujan mengingat kursinya mengandung busa yang pasti menyerap air.

Aku menepi ke pinggir ketika acara mulai dilaksanakan. Semua anak kelas tiga terlihat masih sedikit mengantuk di balik wajah antusias mereka. Mereka memakai baju dan topi toga warna merah. Satu per satu mereka naik ke panggung pendek—yang dibuat dadakan—untuk dikalungkan medali dan mendapat bukti kelulusan dalam bentuk gulungan kertas.

Bukan hanya anak kelas tiga bersama orang tua mereka yang hadir, adik-adik kelas banyak juga yang hadir, apalagi yang memiliki hubungan. Tentu saja mereka ingin mengantar kelulusan kekasih mereka. Kulilhat Yixing berdiri di sebelah Tao.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat padaku dan melambaikan tangannya, hanya sebentar karena setelah itu semua perhatian teralih ke anak-anak kelas tiga yang melempar topi toga mereka sebagai tanda kelulusan. Mereka saling berpelukan dan berfoto bersama. Beberapa gadis menangis.

Kulihat Kris berpelukan dengan ibunya dan dihampiri oleh Tao dan Yixing. Kulihat Tao sudah akrab dengan ibu Kris. Mungkin mereka sudah berniat melanjutkan ke jenjang hubungan yang lebih serius di masa depan. Kris dan Tao memang pasangan yang tidak tahu tempat. Bahkan di depan ibunya, guru-guru, dan semua yang hadir saat ini, Kris mencium Tao tepat di bibir. Tentu saja hal ini menjadi objek foto yang menarik.

"Berani sekali Kris _Hyung_," komentar Chanyeol yang tahu-tahu ada di sampingku. "Hai, _Bro_. Dari mana saja kau kemarin? Ibumu sampai menelfonku."

"Rumah Yixing," jawabku singkat.

"Woo- _You didn't do _that_, right_?" tanya Chanyeol panik. "Hei, _Hyung_, tak kusangka kau berani juga."

Dasar otak mesum. Pikirannya langsung kemana-mana. Padahal yang kulakukan hanya duduk dalam mobil yang kuparkirkan di depan rumah Yixing. Kutonjok saja lengan Chanyeol tanpa berniat meluruskan apa yang ada di otaknya.

"Yixing melihatmu, _tuh_," kata Chanyeol sambil mendorong pundakku.

Ibu Kris sudah tidak ada, mungkin mengambil mobil. Tao sedang memeluk Kris manja, melepas semua rasa sebelum berpisah mungkin. Yixing berdiri menatapku. Lagi-lagi aku tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Matanya yang lembut namun juga tajam membuatku tak bisa berkutik di hadapannya.

"Yeol, ini mimpi atau bukan, Yixing sedang menuju ke sini?" tanyaku.

"_Bro_, kutinggal dulu, ya. Dipanggil _seosaengnim_," kata Chanyeol meninggalkanku berdua dengan Yixing. Kuyakin yang tadi itu hanya alasan.

Aku jadi harus berduaan dengan gadis ini lagi. Bukannya tidak senang. Aku malah sangat senang. Tapi mengingat kami takkan bertemu lagi—entah sampai kapan—membuatku memiliki pikiran lebih baik kami tidak pernah saling kenal sehingga perasaan menyesakkan ini tidak pernah ada.

Yixing membalut dirinya dalam kemeja warna ungu muda bergaris samar dan _skinny jeans_ panjang yang membalut kaki sempurnanya serta _sneakers_. Ia menyodorkan satu _paperbag_ padaku. Aku bertanya-tanya, _apa isinya_? "Untukmu," katanya.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"_Fortune cookies_," jawabnya. Kami kembali saling diam sampai ia berkata, "Jadi… sampai jumpa," lalu meninggalkanku.

Aku tak mencoba menghentikannya. Ia berbalik lalu tersenyum padaku sambil melambai sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Ada keyakinan dalam diriku kami akan pertemu lagi seperti yang ia bilang barusan.

Aku mengambil satu _fortune cookies_ dan membelahnya kemudian tersenyum.

.

.

_I'll always be waiting for you until more than 365 days later._

.

.

**Don't Go : END**

**3.844 words**

Nih FF udah dibikin dari jamannya Me Prometa 1 kelar sampe sekarang saya lagi bikin FF baru dan nge-_stuck_ di chapter belasan m(_)m. Ya ampun lama banget ya.

Niat awalnya pengen dipublish tanggal 31 Agustus 2013 jam 08.35 P.M. Ternyata rencana itu diundur sampai Januari.

Yang udah minta FF ini publish wajib review! XD Hahahhaaa #pemaksaan

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

June 7, 2013

04.45 P.M.

Published at:

January 15, 2014

11.51 P.M.

**Do Re Mi Love © Kazuma House Production ® 2014**


End file.
